


Take Me Home

by glass_fossa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Kuroken & Bokuaka, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_fossa/pseuds/glass_fossa
Summary: The park was even quieter than it usually was at this time. Probably the snow, Akaashi thought. Though he didn't understand. He liked the way snow created the illusion of a new beginning. Even if it was only pretense, a veil only briefly covering the bumpy ugliness of reality, it provided a reassurance; it let people breathe and believe in something beautiful and better._____________________________________________________________CH 1: Akaashi and Kuroo confront a drunken kiss & some lingering feelings that it's past time they all talk about.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 46





	Take Me Home

Akaashi had known it would fall to him.

Kenma would be too stubborn, Kuroo too awkward, and Bokuto too bewildered.

He was used to shouldering other peoples' emotional baggage on top of his own while somehow still being expected to forge a path forward. If his parents had done nothing else for him they had at least made him resilient in the face of emotionally arduous situations.

This was different, though.

Unlike the situations his parents had often forced him into, Akaashi could see a shimmer of hope on the other side. It made him feel alive.

This didn't have to end in disappointment and confusion. Akaashi could clearly see a soft place to land, a new kind of home; he just needed to help the others see it.

Akaashi blew hot air into the woolen knots of the scarf wrapped around his neck, burrowing his face down into it deeper to try and keep his nose warm. The park was even quieter than it usually was at this time. Probably the snow, Akaashi thought. Though he didn't understand. He liked the way snow created the illusion of a new beginning. Even if it was only pretense, a veil only briefly covering the bumpy ugliness of reality, it provided a reassurance; it let people breathe and believe in something beautiful and more fulfilling.

He believed. They could have something beautiful and more fulfilling.

When he finally felt the bench dip with the weight of someone else, he didn't even have a moment to breathe before the other person was sighing deeply.

"..I'm s-"

Akaashi turned to the other man, meeting his gaze with unwavering purpose. "Don't say you're sorry again, Kuroo-san. You've said it enough."

Kuroo's cheeks flushed lightly, hand coming up to knock snow from his hair as he ran a hand through it in nervousness, "I just...don't really know what else to say, y'know?"

Akaashi studied Kuroo's face briefly before looking back out into the park. It was what he'd expected to see; dark circles under his eyes, his hair even more chaotic than usual. As a graduate student, Kuroo always looked at least a little tired, but this was a new low. Kuroo reminded Akaashi of the very sleepy Tanuki Bokuto had cooed over at the zoo not long ago.

The wooden bench creaked slightly as Kuroo's weight shifted, the taller man slumping with another loud sigh, "...Kenma still isn't talking to me."

"Give him time."

"He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you. He's just confused. We all are."

Silence settled between them for a while as they both stared out into the white expanse, an oddly fitting vast unknown both in front of and between them. 

Kuroo's restlessness eventually got the better of him, rubbing at the back of his neck as he spoke up again, "Bo's not really talkin' to me either, y'know...he just comes home and shuts himself in his room."

Akaashi simply hummed in response, not at all surprised by what Kuroo had told him.

"Have you two talked?"

Akaashi nodded, finally turning to face Kuroo again, "A bit. He knows I love him. And he knows he can trust both of us. He just...needs time to lick his wounds and think."

A deep groan escaped Kuroo's mouth as his upper body fell forward, head coming to hang between his knees as his glove-clad hands tangled in his hair, "This is all my fault. I'm never drinking that much again..."

"You say that like you didn't want to kiss me while you were sober."

Kuroo shot back up so quickly he felt the blood rush from his head, wobbling slightly as he blinked wide-eyed at Akaashi, "W-what?"

Akaashi sighed, raising a brow, "How long are we going to tip-toe around this, Kuroo-san? Hmm?"

"A...around what?"

"You're attracted to me."

Kuroo's dark eyes somehow found a way to expand even further, his cheeks deepening from a dusty flush to a deep rose. His brain seemed to have stopped entirely, the tall man left blinking silently at his friend in a dumbstruck manner.

Akaashi sighed again, his expression softening gently, "Why do you think this has been so strange for us all to navigate?"

"...because two out of four of us are idiots?"

Akaashi rolled his eyes, a smile gently pulling at one corner of his mouth, "I would say one out of the four of us is an idiot, and I happen to love that idiot very much." He shifted on the bench, expression turning more serious again as he turned his whole body towards Kuroo, "It's because...you drunkenly kissing me forced us all to look something right in the face we've been avoiding."

Akaashi was relieved to finally see something akin to realization on Kuroo's face as he breathed out his name, "Akaashi..."

"We're close, the four of us. We have been for a long time now. We've always cared about one another..." Akaashi suddenly felt a heat creeping up within him and he had the urge to protect himself, pulling his coat tighter around himself. He wasn't new to being vulnerable in very open ways, but it never got any easier. "It's just...at some point the way in which we all care for one another started to change."

The awareness of the situation finally having settled in, Kuroo was left staring at Akaashi in a daze. Akaashi knew it would take more than the length of their conservation for Kuroo's brain to come to terms with what was happening, and that was fine. Akaashi just wanted Kuroo to realize that his heart had already come to terms with it long ago. Akaashi reached out, his gloved hand coming to sit gently on top of Kuroo's. "Kenma loves you. So does Bokuto. And I-" He could see the anticipation physically flooding Kuroo's body in the moment, his dark eyes glistening in anticipation. Akaashi couldn't handle the sheer heat in Kuroo's gaze, his cheeks flushing as he burrowed his face down into his scarf further, turning away from Kuroo's direct gaze slightly, "..well I certainly care for you. Even if you are 'pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san'."

The taunting tone in Akaashi's last statement made Kuroo finally relax, a soft laugh rolling over his lips. He turned his body more to try and accommodate for the space Akaashi had just put between them, wrapping his fingers around Akaashi's hand and squeezing gently. Despite the hesitation in his words, his tone was determined, "I don't...I don't really know how we do this or even...how we talk about this, Akaashi..."

Akaashi turned back to face him, finding a steadfastness in Kuroo's gaze, "All we have to do is be honest. Just like this." Akaashi gently squeezed Kuroo's hand in return, "I'm meeting Bokuto for lunch soon. I'll be just as honest with him as I have been with you. You should do the same with Kenma."

Kuroo nodded, "Guess there was no running from this forever, huh?"

"Do you want to keep running from it, Kuroo-san?"

"No...I really don't."

Akaashi felt a chill shoot up his spine; he wasn't sure he'd ever seen Kuroo look or sound so serious. His heart began to race; this was real, this could happen, they could all find a home in one another. "Good. Because you won't get far anyway. If you try to run, I'll just come find you." 

Akaashi stood, not letting go of Kuroo's hand until the angle became too awkward. He pulled his coat tight around his body again, "Tell Kenma I said hi and that the four of us need to meet soon." Akaashi walked away before Kuroo had the chance to quip back, feeling a crunch under his feet as he walked, the snow beginning to melt in the late morning sun.

New beginnings could be beautiful and full of promise, but Akaashi also recognized they could only take hold if they were rooted in reality, no matter how messy and complicated it may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I'm still really new to HQ fandom and would love to have folks/fellow creators to chat with! You can find me on twitter @jenna_what


End file.
